


The Differance Between Lifetime and Hallmark

by CosmicDust (wayward_author)



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, I have a support team this time, I swear, M/M, More Dinos, Nonbinary Character, Seperated At Birth, Streetwalker, Twins, Will be more as I update the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/CosmicDust
Summary: Two lives entered this world as brothers but were separated as quickly as possible. One was given away to find a good family, and the other sold into a sex trafficking ring. Their lives took completely different paths, but unknown to them an island filled with the impossible brought them back together. This is the adventure of Zach and Simon, two brothers lost in life who found each other once again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy...So, again, it's been a while and I've appeared with a brand new story. I think ya'll will like it though!

If she was honest, it was the most natural decision she made once the woman found out she had a spawn growing in her stomach. There was no way she could provide for a child, not with her line of work she’s in. Besides, being related to a prostitute is never a proud proclamation. So when her pimp told her to sell the kid for more money, she sadly agreed. Then the bombshell dropped: she was having twins. Selling one was already on her conscious, how could she doom two lives? Yes life is hard, and they should learn that young, but not as babies. If she could try and give at least one a proper life, she’ll do it.

 

That’s why when the day came, she asked to deliver alone without any coworkers or her pimp with her. It scared her, the thought of the pain wracking her young body, but she was determined to at least make it to the end. It was a long process, filled with screams and curses, but once she held both of her children, she couldn’t help but feel gentle warmth for them both. Before it could grow more, the women let the nurse quickly take away her youngest, ignoring the voice in her mind telling her to rethink her actions. As she looked down to the small babe in her arms, tears welled up in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…I wish you were born to someone else…You have to be a good big brother though. We have to make sure your brother has a chance…” She kissed his forehead and steeled herself. This wasn’t the best morally, but she hoped this was the best overall. If there were a higher being, hopefully, they’ll lead him to a happier life.


	2. What a Horror

Zach Mitchell’s life could never be a feature on Hallmark or any other bull channel. When he was just a toddler, he was rescued from an underground sex ring. Thankfully, it was before he was deemed old enough to “play” with, but for the longest time, he suffered from night terrors from what he had witnessed. As he grew older, he slowly forgot what happened.

 

The family that took him in were patient and kind with him, helping him along the hardships. By the time his little brother was born he was excited. He was going to be a protector and a teacher. He would never admit it, but it was the best day of his life so far. And as Gray grew, Zach shared all he could with the smaller boy. He wanted, no needed, to show that he was safe and loved.

 

When it was becoming apparent that the little bro was a genius, Zach and his mom continued to encourage him the best they could. Sure it was hard to understand his mathematical and science tech-speech, but regardless they were happy to be there for him day in and day out. The only one that wasn’t so happy were the boys' dad. Zach didn’t see why the older man wasn’t happy for his baby boy, how he couldn’t gloat about his accomplishments so far.

 

The thoughts and feelings built more and more with every passing day until Zach decided to ask him about it at the age of twelve. Mom and Gray were out shopping, so it left the oldest males alone to ‘bond,’ which usually meant soda pop for him, beer for his dad, and some kind of stupid sports game on. He always heard how sports were manly and only the toughest could make it, but all Zach saw were excuses to smash against another most fashionably and flamboyant way possible. He was smart enough to not mention how he thought it was most likely rigged like wrestling. Not in a football town, at least. He got looks already, he didn’t need any more trouble.

 

Zach was knocked out of his thoughts as his dad cheered, beer sloshing in his can as he slammed back into his seat. The older Mitchell downed his warming brew with a sigh. He was grinning wide as if he had won the play himself, or at least coached the players.

 

“See that, son? That’s how you gain ground against the other players. Now, all we need is a touchdown and a field goal, then there’s no way they could catch up to our team!” He smacked Zach’s back hard enough to almost throw him off the couch. All the pre-teen could do was nod his head to whatever the man said and watch the game. Easy enough for now, but he needed to ask his questions before his dad got too drunk to think. Which, if he was honest, was coming up fast.

 

His dad, Scott Mitchell, was a stereotypical male. A hot-blooded athlete who can only relive his glory years every since he blew out his knee. He was more laid back when Zach was a lot younger, but as he got older Scott changed, especially once Gray was born. He pushed Zach to be better and faster, to gain enough muscle even when he's still growing. It was almost as if Scott was driving his own aspirations onto him. As overbearing as they were, Zach tried to please him when he could.

 

He just hoped that after tonight, his dad would accept Gray as well, quirks and all.

 

A commercial break finally gave him his opening as the older man stood to get another beer. Nervously, the son followed the father into the kitchen, rubbing his arm for comfort. He stared at the back of the man who used to comfort him when the monsters became too real, the same man who build forts with him and showed him how to make the perfect snowballs. The fear was genuine as he took a deep breath.

 

“Dad…”

 

“Yeah?” A grunted reply reached him slowly, sending chills up his spine, but here goes nothing.

 

“Why are you ignoring Gray?” The silence was close to deafening decibels. “I mean, I hear you say how I’m doing well in soccer, but I’ll be better at football, b-but there’s not a mention of Gray. He’s a certified genius, and he’s amazing, especially when he’s compared to me. I’m just his big brother, but you’re our dad. Aren’t you supposed to love and support your children?!” Zach’s emotions were overflowing by this point, his voice rising each moment he continued to talk. “I don’t understand! If it’s because he’s more interested in books than sports, it shouldn’t freaking matter!” He was huffing at the end, hands clutched into fists and shaking. Well, that was a completely different approach he wanted to take with his dad. Instead of calm and collected, he felt like a banshee straight out of hell, poised and ready to defend the cub in the party.

 

What Zach didn't think of was the possibility of his dad grabbing his throat, pinning him to the wall with a snarl. The pre-teen scratched at his hold, trying to struggle away to breath. The boy felt fat fingers dig into his skin as he smelt beer stained breath draw near him.

 

"Don't you dare take that tone with me. Do you know how much of an embarrassment that kid is for me in the office? All the guys brag about their sons being the perfect players and mine likes to study plants and shit. Then there's you." Scott slammed him against the wall again. "All cozy in this little family, as if you belong. We only took you in as a favor, and how do you repay me? By playing sissy sports and running after the dork of a so-called brother you have." Scott threw Zach to the ground with a sneer, kicking his ribs as he started to cough. "I told Karen we should've waited, we didn't know how fucked up you would be after being in that sex ring." Scott kicked him over, and the boy finally got to take a breath in.

 

"...Said...dream..."

 

"What was that, you little shit?" The man pressed his foot into his stomach in his drunken state.

 

"You said...it was all...a dream...a night...mare..." Zach wheezed, trying not to look up at him.  He was met with laughter.

 

"Of course we did! You were a kid! The only way you would go to sleep was to pretend it was all in your mind...Well, it's time to wake up Zachary. You're not my son, and you've been through a lot of shit before we took you in. And then you're just letting our hospitality go to waste..." Zach closed his eyes, blocking out his words as he continued to wail on him.

 

~~~

 

It was later on that night when Zach finally was able to attend to his wounds in his room. Besides his neck, all the bruises were contained to his torso. At least he could use his headphones to hide the finger-shaped ones on his neck. He needed ice but didn't want to chance running into his da-into Scott. After everything the man did and had said tonight, he didn't deserve the title of dad. He could still hear Scott's voice echoing in his mind, telling him over and over he should be grateful they saved him from being passed around like a whore. That he should be grateful to have the clothes and home they provide and a chance at a seemingly 'normal life.' That he didn't deserve to be a brother to Gray, even though in Scott's eyes the kid was too different to be his son either.

 

Finally, once on his bed, he let himself cry as a few memories rushed back to him. He saw blurred figures and heard faint cries of the older children around him. He remembered the small kisses and little massages, shuddering as he couldn't remember who they were. Soon he was reaching for his small basket to throw up, shaking as his tears ran down his nose. Even if nothing was taken too far, just the thought made him feel dirty and disgusting. It was his own personal hell.

 

Then he heard the front door open and froze. Karen and Gray were home. Shit...Sitting up in his bed he leaned his head back against the wall with his eyes closed. He knew the first place Gray would come to, and it was in here, in his sanctuary. Zach always kept his door open for his brother, no matter what, but right now that word left a bad taste in his mouth. The word family, in general, did with nothing he could do about it except run away. And as much as it sounded nice, Zach knew deep down inside he could never leave Gray behind with that madman in the house. If he could beat a child he welcomed as a son, pretending they were blood, what would he do to someone as small as Gray? He could possibly die with how much rage Scott has in his fists.

 

With that in mind, Zach quickly covered himself with a blanket just as he heard footsteps run up the stairs. As always, the kid had a lot of energy. It gets pretty hard keeping up with him when they go out. His lips tugged into a small smile as his door shot open.

 

"Zach, Zach, you missed the best exhibit ever!" Gray started for his bed but paused when he saw his basket. "Are you feeling okay?"

 

"Yeah, don't worry Gray. I just ate something bad. You know how much Scott can't cook."

 

There was a slight pause as the younger boy tilted his head."Scott?" His eyebrows knitted together. "Not dad?"

 

Zach cursed himself and patted the space beside him, waiting until the small child was beside him. "He just...made me upset today is all. I wish I went with you and mom."

 

Gray brightened up at his words. "I wish you went too! It was awesome! You should see how big the Megalodon was!" Without much prompting, he went into a long rant about what he saw and learned, which were his favorites and which he hoped they brought back for the new and improved park.

 

Zack nodded and laughed at the right parts, letting Gray lean against him at his own pace. He had figured out over time that touch was a pretty sensitive thing for his brother. Sometimes he's good, other times he's not. Zach had watched him multiple times to know which cues to look for and was happy today was a good, cuddly day for Gray.

 

When the younger boy started to drift off and finally fell asleep against his shoulder, Zach relaxed a bit more and watched him. His heart swelled, making his eyes fill with tears once again. He was so small and deserved so much more. Especially with a dad like Scott. Zach shivered and slowly hugged Gray closer.

 

When Karen poked her head in, he waved her off, telling her it was alright if Gray stayed with him for the night. The small boy was tired, there was no reason to move him. That and after what happened earlier, he could use a bit of comfort. The woman smiled and gently closed the door, letting Zach relax just a bit more. If he were honest, Zach didn't know what to think or feel towards Karen right now. All he knew was that she has been a damn good mom, for all that counts. Might take him a day or two to filter through all the new information.

 

Then the more he thought of  Gray, the more resolve he gained. Zach needed to protect his little brother. And Gray is his little brother, regardless of what the asshat of a 'dad' said, he is, and it's going to stay that way. Even if he had to distance himself a bit, he'd do it. Zack couldn't risk getting his little brother caught in the middle between him and Scott, or hurt at all. No, he knew one thing was for sure, Gray was going to have a better life, no matter what happens to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couldn't have happened without a few friends I've made from on here and on Discord. Thank you Chas, Slyther, and Sylar. I wouldn't have pushed through this chapter without any of you.


	3. What a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet lovely Simon this chapter! I hope ya'll like it. Comments and kudos keep me pumped to write more!

Simon Spier knew that he had a pretty good life. Part of a middle-class family with loving parents and two sisters who made his life a bit hectic. They had shelter and food, enough money to live comfortably with game systems, two cars with Alice in college, and the perks of fueling whatever passions any of them found, no matter how weird they were. His parents were pretty open-minded and supportive, even with his dad giving a few snide gay comments here and there. They made sure to be welcoming and open with everything, sometimes a bit too open. He loved them dearly, but Simon would rather not know about his parents' sex life.

 

Now, he’s always known them as his parents. He’s always been Simon Spier for as long as he could remember, and nothing was wrong with it. He had no complaints and as far as he knew neither did his family. He felt warmth and love like any family should have, even when he knew they weren’t blood-related. See, ever since he was little and could grasp concepts, even some a bit complex, they sat him down and explained to him where he came from. The couple wanted to expand their family, but with many complications, they decided to adopt. They went through many meetings and scoured all the orphanages they could until he appeared. They told Simon he was perfect and so small, different from his five foot and one inch height he had now. They wanted him to know in case someone told him later on and wanted to soften the blow by letting the cat out of the bag before.

 

At first, he wasn’t sure how to react. He asked them many questions about where he came from, who his mom was, and if they truly loved him if he wasn’t theirs. Both his mom and dad protested, letting him know that they always loved him, and forever will. Once a Spier, always a Spier. Even Alice agreed, hitting his arm with a pout on her face, and when they heard they were getting a little sister, neither of them knew what to do. Simon especially with how self-conscious he was in the family, but as the nine months were coming to an end, he made a choice. Simon swore to be an excellent big brother and protect her the best he could. He’d be like a knight in shining armor when he wasn’t off stealing Alice’s dresses to wear that is.

 

Over time he did grow out of many interests he had, all within the rights and passages of growing up. He stopped wearing dresses for Halloween, he wasn’t one for sports much, or video games as he watched his friend Nick play on with disinterest. He and Leah always rolled their eyes each time the boy wanted to play a racing game, and yet Leah would be the one yelling at Nick on what to do. Simon found it all amusing, and he was grateful to find reasonable friends. They were hard to come by.

 

One phase he had never been able to get over is one he keeps close to his chest, doing his best to keep suspicion off of him. When he was in the stages of getting growth spurts, aching bones, and weird hair, dreams started to enter his mind. The kind that let little Simon know he wasn’t just a kid anymore, but becoming a teenager, a young adult to some. But while some other boys his age dreamed about cute girls or crushes they had on actresses, he found himself on the other side of the spectrum. Not halfway, or a quarter or a third of the way, but full-blown dreams about guys. Specifically, Daniel Radcliffe, Mr. Harry freaking Potter doing things most people in Atlanta, Georgia claimed should only happy with straight people. Holding hands, the occasional hug here and there, some cuddles on the couch, and of course the most severe sin a pre-teen can think of at the time, kissing. And not cheek kissing, oh no. Simon dreampt about locking lips with the savior of the Wizarding World more than once. That’s when it hit him, admits the pain of puberty, that he was gay.

 

While he appeared to remain calm in front of others, on the inside, he was freaking out. He was surprised he wasn’t sweating all the time with how often his heart would beat almost out of his chest each time he passed by a cute guy. Simon could have sworn each time it happened, or he thought about it, with each time he received a weird look, someone had read his thoughts and were judging. Didn’t matter if that was the case or not, it was how he felt. Even though most of the country was more progressive, when you live in a somewhat Bible Belt, red flavored state, it’s still hard to come out as anything other as gay or what’s on your birth certificate. Atlanta was a bit different, true, but then factoring in family, friends, school, it was too much for Simon to wrap his head around. So with all the feelings of despair and guilt biting at his ankles, he sealed his urges away.

 

And it wasn’t like Simon didn’t know what happened to kids like him hiding away from the world, he wasn’t blind. He read the news each time he saw the title containing a person part of the club. It never failed to make him cry, not one time. A teen was beaten here, a kid sent to therapy here. Then the ones who are killed or kill themselves from being under pressure. Each person who went through pain because of who they are, it was haunting and sickening. Simon wanted to reach out to all he could, but fear made him hesitate. His insecurities played with his mind like a fiddle, and he froze every single time. What if my family finds out through my search history, he thought and cowered under the weight of making a possible lie up to appease them.

 

Thus starts yet another cycle he can’t break, taking all the pain he reads and adding it to his own. Simon could almost feel it weighing his shoulders down, making him sluggish and tired. It was pretty hard for him to concentrate in school, causing his grades to slip as his mind raced. He was barely twelve, how could he make a difference. The answer was that he couldn’t, and it made him upset when he was alone.

 

Simon tried to keep it under wraps the best he could, but when you have a mom like his, it’s difficult. She studied people like him for a living, trying to get to the deeper root and help them. And Simon knows whenever she brings it up she’ll only have the best intentions for her son. The boy sighed at the thought, tensing up more the longer he waited for her to talk to him. When it finally happened, Simon wasn’t prepared for her.

 

The day was a regular school day, same old classes and lunch with Nick and Leah. There were a few other stragglers that came and sat with them, but not too many. Nick was ranting and raving about his history teacher as Leah mocked him. Simon, not wanting to pick a side just yet, watching with amusement until his friend turned on him. After school was drama club, which he found he really enjoyed surprisingly. It just so happened to add a nice perk to his list: acting. It’ll come in handy in the future he figured. And by future, he didn’t think it would be after school.

 

“Simon…” As soon as he heard the tone of his mom’s voice, he knew it wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. “Simon, let’s chat for a while, okay?”

 

“Uh…Yeah…” He followed her to the kitchen where their favorite bowls of ice cream were sitting, all the sweet trimmings decorating most of the icy treat. Simon mentally sighed. This was going to take a while. He knew how this would go from watching how she talked with Alice when she was younger. His mom would start off nice and smooth, asking about school, friends, and, begrudging, the girlfriend he started dating to throw off the scent of gay. Then, when he felt comfortable, she would bring out the big guns.

 

“So…” She swallowed the small bite she had in her mouth, a hand covering the bottom half of her face. “Even with everything going well, your grades still are going down. You’re becoming withdrawn and snappy at times, and usually, that’s just all part of growing up, but I feel like it’s a bit more than that. Honey, are you sure nothing is going on?”

 

Here goes that acting skill. Simon took a big bite while she talked, already trying to formulate the right words to tell her and stalled for time. With a big gulp, he looked at his mom and shook his head with a smile. “Nope. Nothing going on here. Just regular old hormones at play.” Simon ended it with a nod hoping to get her to smile. All he got was a look of concern. Curses.

 

“I’m worried about you Simon. I know it’s pretty scary talking to your dad or I about things like this, but we are here for you.” She paused, getting a spoonful of ice cream ready. “As well as my coworker who will do an evaluation on your mental well being.” His mom, the smartest woman knows, started to shove spoonfuls of ice cream in to keep from talking again, ignoring the cry of shock that came from her soon after.

 

\---

 

Soon after, Simon found himself sitting across from a middle-aged man staring him down with calculating eyes. His office was small and modest, filled with toys along the shelves and many coloring books. The pre-teen figured he wanted to set whoever came in at ease, but Simon couldn’t help but stay tense. He didn’t want to be here or have someone poking around in his mind.

 

“I know this is scary for you.” The doctor's words cut through the silence almost violently. “I’m just here to help in any way possible. If you want to sit in silence, that's alright, but I do have some routine questions to ask and if they’re not answered, well…” The man shrugged. “We’ll just have to see what we can do.”

 

Simon slowly looked up towards his face, trying to relax more. His plan won’t work if he can’t relax, but with the small space and the annoying clock ticking away in-between words, he was on edge. All the boy could come up for right now is to nod along, his words stuck in his throat. He had to survive this with his sanity in tack.

 

“Alright Simon, let’s start off with the basics, shall we? How are you feeling today?”

 

“...Um…Well…I guess not too bad, considering…you know…” The 12-year-old shrugged, playing off sarcastic, brooding teen troupe.

 

“Ah, true. But you do know your mom wants the best for you, right?”

 

“I…I know she means well, but I’m seriously fine. Yeah, my grades aren’t the best, but I have other things on my mind.” Simon almost kicked himself for that comment.

 

“Oh? Such as?”

 

“Friends, girlfriend, if I like taking drama or if it’s just something to do. I know to an adult it doesn’t seem much, but I’m getting closer to high school. There’s only a set amount of time before I have to really think about life. I’d like to enjoy it when I can.”

 

“Even if you did your grades are important to get into college, for a future.”

 

“You may say that Doc, but some of the most successful people out there barely had an education or just didn’t go to college. Grades aren’t everything, life is. Depending on what you want to do, yes you’ll need them. For me, I don’t know what I want to do. I’m still going through puberty and all the basic changes a human being does through. So yeah, I have more on my mind right now.” Simon relaxed into his chair, meeting the other males eyes for the first time.

 

The man hummed and adjusted his posture. “I can see you’re very mature for your age and you thought about this a lot. I can agree some can make it without education, but it can help other doors. What if you found a tutor or asked for extra credit? That could help, especially if you want to stay in drama. You usually have to make a certain grade to stay in activities.”

 

They talked more about school until the doctor had to move on. He asked many questions that made Simon feel uncomfortable, and soon enough he started lying to him the best he could. He didn’t know how convincing he was as the man wrote down note after note of everything he heard and saw. As much as Simon didn’t like it, he still hoped that at the end it wouldn’t come back to bit him in the end.

 

“Well Simon, our two hours are up. There are some concerns, but I think we can come up with ways on how to make them not weigh you down. I don’t think you need many sessions or medication to handle it, I think you have a good head on your shoulders for the most part.”

 

As he stood up, Simon couldn’t help but be shocked. It worked. It actually freaking worked, and couldn’t help but be happy. Yeah, he can do this. All he had to do was survive life until he can leave for his own life.


	4. Solitude of a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii alllllll. So, it's been a while since I've visted this fanfic of mine. Things have been busy with life and I'm still going through some things. Mostly medical leave and being stuck at home. But I've finally been itching to write! I mean, just a couple of days ago I started a different fanfic for a different fandom because I fell into an unsuspecting ship. Yep...It's been fun, aha...But I still love them and hopefully I can do both! It's a goal right now and it keeps me busy. But soon my next class is also starting up...At least it's online and easy to get done. 
> 
> Anyways, last thing, I promise. For Discorders on here, come join me at my friends Chas' Discord! He writes amazing Zach/Owen fanfics on here and he's been pushing me to update on here (seriously, he throws oranges at me until I comply, which helps). So if you would like to come join some awesome people, talk about fandoms and random things, and possibly help him throw oranges to get me going, come join us! Come meet our kitty mascot Echo too! She's adorable~.  
> [Come join the Peoplehood of Insanity~](https://discord.gg/qez9RXc)

Gray wasn’t stupid, not by a long shot. He may be different and socially awkward, but he could always rely on his brain. That’s why he started filing away every incident where Zach acted strangely. For the past three years, his brother has been odd and more protective than before. It was like fear took over and whenever their dad was near them, Zach stayed glued to his side. Not that Gray minded, but it confused him to no end. He knew better to ask since the first and only time he did, his brother had tears welling up in his eyes as he became pale.

Since that night Zach became distant, turning to his music more and more instead of having long talks with Gray like they used to. He missed his older brother. Zach was the only person who understood the way he acted and accepted him, rambled and all. Zach was the one who calmed him down from his anxiety attacks and checked his hands to see if he picked at his skin. Zach was the only person he could handle touching him in any way. He couldn't even stand it when their mom tried, making her sigh with disappointment each time he dodged her hugs.

Zach still checked on him like usual, but always disappeared afterward. At night when Gray slipped in to climb into his bed, his brother would curl into a ball and try not to touch him instead of offering his own version of comforting cuddles. Gray feared that one day he'll wake up and Zach will push him away completely, leaving the younger boy to fend for himself in a world of crulalities. Just the thought made his chest hurt. With no one else to turn to, he asked the one person who would know what was happening, the one person who was making Zach on edge. He decided to ask their dad.

He never knew what the older man was thinking, and they never talked that often. Gray usually got nonchalant replies to whatever he did. When he was younger, it didn't really bother him since he had Zach and mom, but with Zach pulling away he felt his foundation shifting. It scared him, and he wanted to make it stop. So he would steel himself to talk to the man, even going against the warning signs in his mind to get to the bottom of this tragedy before it grew too much.

With a deep breath, he stepped into the living room, focusing on Scott as he can up beside him. The man glanced towards him before returning to his game, gulping down a mouthful of beer.

"What do you want?" The rough gruff of his voice put Gray even more on edge, making him tremble softly. He was beginning to listen to the warning sirens in his head, thinking that it was possibly a bad idea to approach his dad, but remembered it was for Zach and his resolve became solid.

"Why is Zach afraid of you? He acts weird when you're around." He was very straightforward with his words, not wanting to waste too much of the mans time. But as he waited, he noticed how the only noise was coming from the television and his dad was staring right at him.

"What kind of question is that? Do you imagine shit that's not there?" Scott placed his beer down, standing to tower over the young boy. Gray flinched but kept eye contact.

"No, I'm not. Zach keeps on saying that everything is fine, but I can tell it's not. When you're around, he's more withdrawn and calls you by your name. He struggles around you, making himself smaller so you won't notice him. I just want to know why so I can have my brother back. So please, dad, what happened?"

Scott narrowed his eyes, fists clenched. "You think I did something to that brat? He's as much of a disappointment as you are good for nothing son, always running around spewing facts about dinosaurs. You may be smart, but if you can't back it up with friends, or a girl, or some kind of sport you'll just be that nerd that no one cares about. Your mother and Zach may have coddled you, but life is not as easy. That's what I'm teaching that kid, that fake sone of mine. Why couldn't he have been mine and you adopted, I have no clue, but every day I wish it was different. At least then I can say that my son is the pride and joy of my life, how he'll be just like his dad when he's older." He grabbed Gray's arm hard and shook him. "But I'm stuck with you. Even if we gave up on Zach, we still have you and that freakish brain of yours!"

Gray dropped his bravado and struggled, trying his best to push his dad away. Panic set in as he couldn't get away, Scott's words ringing in his ears. He didn't understand some, but for the most part, it made him scared. If Zach wasn't his brother by blood, then he didn't have to stay with him if he ever decides to leave. Gray could lose the stability he wanted, he needed, from the one person he trusted. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pleaded to be set free.

Scott was screaming back, telling him to stop being such a kid and man up. It just made the pre-teen cry harder, his arm feeling like it could be ripped off with how hard the man was pulling. His voice hurt Gray's eyes, causing his heart to race. If he didn't escape soon, he feared he would black out. At this point, it might be for the best he figured, his mind racing.

He looked up one final time to see his dad raise a hand, ready to strike when a different voice cut in. It was Zach, screaming at their dad as he rushed over to pull Gray away, taking the full effect of the man's hit. For the first time in a long time, Zach stood up to him. With a glare, his metaphorical claws came out.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Gray! I don't care what you do to me, but don't ever harm him! I swear, I'll tell mom, and that will be the end of you!"

"Ha! Go ahead and tell that bitch! Like she has the spine to do anything."

Zach shook softly, backing him and his brother up as Scott crept forward. He looked down and tried to remain calm for Gray. "Go upstairs, okay? I'll be up soon."

"...Promise?" The smaller male's voice was soft and trembling, making Zach's heart hurt.

"I promise. Now go." Zach gently pushed Gray towards the stairs and stepped in front of Scott, ready to fight. Gray scrambled away, trying to block out the screaming and thud that followed him. He reached Zach's room and hid in his closet, trying to stay calm as he rocked back and forth. He scratched at his hands and arms, mumbling whatever came to his head. It had to be fine, everything had to be okay.

An hour later it was silent. Gray stared at the door, debating on opening the closet to investigate when there was almost a slamming noise right outside. He heard a curse and a hiss of pain before something fell onto the bed. A few minutes later, Gray decided to head out to see if Zach needed help, finding his brother faced down on his covers. Slowly, he crawled out to the side of the bed and gently took his hand.

"Zach...I'm sorry..."

It took a minute before the teen could shift and turn to look towards him, making Gray flinch. He had a black eye and a handprint on his throat. Tears gathered in his eyes, choking on his sobs as he reached out for him. Zach stayed still, pain making it difficult to wrap his arms around his brother. "You have nothing to be sorry for..." The teen told him. "It's all his fault."

"But if I hadn't asked he wouldn't be in such a bad mood. I made it harder for you..."

Zach shook his head. "No...He's always like that...I...I just wanted to protect you from that monster..."

"...He does this to you a lot." Gray said, linking the last few years together. Silence followed his words. "Is what he said true? You're adopted?"

"He told you?" Zach pulled back gingerly and looked down to Gray, watching his head bob up and down.

"You're...You're not my brother..." Gray hiccuped as he started to cry, rubbing his eyes roughly. "You'll leave me, we don't, we-" He shook his head. "Please don't go. I don't care if we're related or not, just please, don't leave me alone!"

Zach felt his own tears well up as he pulled him closer. "Gray, look at me..." He waited until the younger male did as he was told, noticing how his eyes only landed just under his eyes. "A little more if you can. This is important." A minute passed without much change, and Zach nodded. "Okay. Then listen very carefully and remember it forever. You are my little brother Gray. That will never change, no matter what the world throws at us. Regardless if we share the same blood or not, you are my brother. I'm not going anywhere, and if I do, I'm taking you with me. I promise. And what do I do?"

"You...keep your promises."

"Exactly. So no matter what happens, we're brothers, for better or worse." Zach's words made Gray smile a little.

"Sounds like a vow..."

"It is. I vow to be the best older brother I can be, now and always." Gray smiled more and hugged him as hard as he dared to. Zach did his best to reciprocate and ran his fingers through his curls. "I have something you need to do, okay? Don't mention anything to mom."

"How come? Because da...dad said so?"

"Yes and no. Scott told me that if I ever go to her and she left him, he would make it to where he still got both of us and...you don't want to know what he would do to us without mom here. He's been careful these last few years, but tonight will be hard to pass off as me being clumsy. So please Gray, don't say anything."

The boy nibbled on his bottom lip, eyebrows almost knitted together. "If you're sure...But will you be okay? I don't want him to hurt you..."

"I know, but for right now this is our best option...Come on, let's get some sleep before mom comes home." For the first time in a long time, Zach curled up with Gray, letting him become comforted by his little brother as they fell into a restless sleep.


	5. For the Love of a Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm in a roll this past couple of weeks. I don't think I've done this many updates this fast in...forever. It's a good feeling, and a daunting one. Well, I hope you enjoy Simon's little adventure tonight. Do I need to work on anything, or if you have any suggestions or love please leave a comment down below or come join the Discord server I mod in. I'm pretty active there, and everyone is always excited to have newbies come join the party! Trust me, the person who made it loves talking to new people, especially others who love Owen as much as he does. Well, until next time~!  
> [Come join the Peoplehood of Insanity~](https://discord.gg/qez9RXc)

The pounding of his heart vibrated the bones in his chest. Taking a deep breath, Simon tried to keep himself calm as he continued walking down the street, neons lights casting a multitude of colors across his skin. Simon knew if he were caught out here on a school night he would be in a world of trouble, but between family, friends, and school, it had felt as if he were trapped. He had to get away for a while, even if it meant sneaking out once he knew everyone else had settled down for the night.

Simon only meant to go on a walk, but was seduced by night and had kept on going until he reached the part of town he knew could end up bad for a fifteen-year-old boy. And yet, he carried on with curiosity urging him forward. Simon knew this area was well known for gay nightclubs and activities and wanted to experience something for once. Ever since he started talking with Blue, he began to feel invigorated with who he was inside. He didn't want to wait until he was eighteen, Simon wanted a peek into a life he craved, regardless of the potential danger.

As the teen debated on telling Blue what he's doing, his eyes were caught by a sign. It was simple but spoke of a drag show with local artists. He gulped, looking at the line. Simon watched many drag queens online when he had time and the pull to watch a show in person was growing with each passing moment. He had some cash in his pocket and his drivers' license but knew they wouldn't just let an underaged kid waltz right in. He knew that with his growth spurt he did look older, but Simon knew that wouldn't be enough. It was worth a shot though.

He stepped up to the back on the line, mind racing as he tried to think of a passable story that could get him in. He knew his acting skills from theatre would come in handy, but only if he was fast on his feet. He could pretend that he was meeting someone, but then they would keep him outside until said person showed up, which would just show him as a liar. Or pretend that he's from another country, but that would leave a small list. And who knows, they might have someone who actually speaks the language nearby. That would be beyond embarrassing.

No, Simon had to think of something else fast, and soon. The more time he was in line, the smaller it became. But when he took a short breather to indulge in his surroundings, he found that the solution could be around him. The group behind him were pretty rowdy and drunk, crashing into each other and almost smashing Simon. It was aggravating the couple in front of him, spitting of their own curses and causing the larger group to press forward with threats of their own. This could work in his favor since they were currently close to the doors.

The guy checking the IDs and taking the cover pay observed them all, not wanting a brawl to start. Once the couple reached them, they handed over their cash, expressing their displeasure. It made one of the guys behind Simon stutter and shake, rushing forward to grab the male to punch him, only to clip the side of his chin. The man took his arm to throw him off, but the drunk was determined to cause trouble. As his friends joined in, almost rushing inside to get to the man while the workers tried to disperse the situation, Simon took his chance and snuck in.

His heart was in his throat as he hid in the darker ends of the club, making his way towards the dancefloor. He didn't want to be anywhere near the fight when the workers gained control again. This was his chance to bask in the pulsating notes blaring from the speakers and the matching rainbow lights. The longer he stayed, the more he relaxed. Simon may look plain in his hoodie and jeans, but nothing could get him down from the feeling of freedom as he started to sway to the music, his eyes taking in all they could.

A plethora of people were out, doing the same thing he was. They wore skin-tight clothing and flowy shirts. Heels and flats, with partners of all kinds of genders or in a group of friends or family. It was close to a paradise for Simon seeing so many people come together to just have fun and celebrate being themselves. It made him ache for his own friends to be here and for his family to support who he was, but he was sure it would only cause a panic. Well, more than likely anyways.

As Simon slowly made his way into the pulsing bodies, he didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him from the bar. Unknown to him, a predator took in his youth and smirked. Yes, tonight will be fun once he had his claws in the unseeming teen. He ordered two drinks, making sure they were fruity enough the younger male wouldn't taste the medicine he dissolved into one of them. Then, he waited.

Half an hour passed before the teen stumbled off the dancefloor, his hoodie wrapped around his waist as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. This is what Simon needed to relieve some stress. No one knew who he was or where he came from. Simon could do anything here, and it could never be traced back to him. He headed to the bar, water on his mind when a handsome stranger stepped towards him.

"Hello there, beautiful." He had a deep voice full of silk, making Simon's spine shiver. The man was tall and muscular, someone Simon could only have in his fantasies when he was in the mood. "You're very magnetic when you dance."

"Ah...Thank you..." The teen blushed, unbelieving his flailing around caught the guys attention.

"It's true. The way you move your body is very...nice..." The man took a step forward. "I wanted to give you a drink since you must be thirsty."

Simon stared at the glass held out for him, his stomach tingling with uneasiness. "That's nice of you, but I wasn't planning on drinking tonight."

"If you're a DD, it should be okay. It's just one drink, and it would be rude to not accept a gift, right?"

"Well...Yeah...But I don't know you..."

"Then let's get to know each other." The man handed him the drink and went to wrap the free arm around Simons' hips. The teen tensed, unsure of how to put more space between them. "I know a nice quiet booth we can sit at. No one could bother us there."

"W-Why not the bar?" He flenched a little at how his voice cracked. "There's a lot more space there, and we can get more drinks while we talk." Simon swallowed at the look that passed over the man's face.

"Then others might come and take you away from me...I want to know you since I'm interested in you..."

"But how can that be? You've only seen me dancing. I could be someone you hate."

"Then let me be the judge of that. Come on, take a leap of faith..."

That made Simon pause. Tonight has been all about letting go and exploring without worry. The man's words were getting to him, and he knew it was dangerous, making him rethink what he wanted to do. He knew that this was a chance encounter because of his age, but it was so inviting. The only thing that kept him on edge were thoughts of Blue. What he would say if he knew. Soon he was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have someone waiting for me."

"Really? Even though you came in alone?" Simon stared at him again. "What would the staff think if they knew a kid snuck in? Or better yet, your parents. I bet they don't know where you're at. It would embarrass them so much, wouldn't it? So...come sit and talk with me for a while. And drink your damn drink. I had it made special just for you, beautiful."

"What are you-" Simon was caught off as someone ran into him, making the liquid in his hands fly onto the man, covering him in the spiked drink.

"Oops! I'm so terribly sorry!" Simon was torn away as a tall figure took his place, napkins in hand as they tried to pat the man dry. "These are new heels, and I'm still getting used to them! I am so, so, so sorry!" He continued to watch as the other figure drug him away to a table where the stranger couldn't follow.

"Don't worry, hun. He can't enter the VIP lounge. The bouncers have already been notified of the creep trying to drug others drinks. The bartender thought he was acting too weird not to pay attention." They patted his hand as they sat him down. Once Simons head could process what happened he glanced around the table and almost choked. He was saved by the queens that were on the flyer.

"Cat got ya tongue, honey?" The queen across from him leaned forward with a wide smirk. She had black hair in perfect waves caressing down their body. Her skin was pale with only blood red nails making a pop, matching the red lipstick. The dress she wore reminded Simon of Morticia Addams while her eyes looked like they belonged to a demon, covering the whites of their eyes.

"Let him have a breather! He was almost snatched up by that perved creepo!" The lady who rescued him hissed softly. She was the complete opposite, covered in pink and gold. She had glitter and highlights sparkling from her cheeks and had cotton candy for hair.

"Relax Bo. Dee is just impatient, as she always is." A sultry voice cut in as an arm wrapped around one of Simons, making him blush as the sound of bangles chimed. She wore a very revealing outfit with some messy makeup. "Don't mind them. They bicker like the old maids they are." She ignored the protests from her fellow queens. "I'm Miss Polly Amorous, but you may call me Polly." She was leaning in to kiss his cheek when she was pulled back.

"Be careful, kiddy. Polly here might be diseased at the moment." The queen that knocked into him and the man earlier stood behind the booth, grinning brightly.

"Oh come on Berry!"

"Nope. Just because you want to have the satisfaction of a younger man falling for you doesn't mean you can try it on unsuspecting kids that get flustered easily. We're better than that. At least, most of us are, you skank." Berry giggled, her free hand messed with the end of her long blond braid. She wore a simple dress with many gems accenting the way she moved.

"Not that! You know it's all part of my character..."

"You may say that, sis, but on the other hand..." Dee smirked as Bo hid her giggles.

"Why am I friends with any of you?"

"Because we're sisters and you love us."

Simon smiled as he heard them bicker among themselves, glad their attention was on anything but him. A glass of water was placed in front of him, Berry blocking him in as they sipped on their own drink. They remained quiet, letting the teen feel more comfortable as they look towards the stage.

"...Thank you."

"Hmm? What was that?"

Simon took a deeper breath. "Thank you...For saving me." He said louder, downing half his water. "He wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"No, he wasn't. And you were being played right into his hands. He seemed to be a professional at hitting someone's insecurities to get them to do his bidding. You were going to be another statistic. So, convince me why I shouldn't call the cops, ruining a part of my night with my fellow drag sisters to make sure you get home." Berry stared him down, making Simon sweat. The others grew quiet and waited for him to speak. He looked down as the lights dimmed, focusing on the stage as the first queen was announced. "See her? That's Vage. You have until her first section is finished. Better make it a good story. Now, go.

\--- 

Simon waited outside of the diner an hour later. It was close to the club but far away enough that no one else would creep up on him. Berry and Bo had made sure of it. He had explained all that was going on, how suffocating it felt by hiding he was gay at home and school. He just needed to forget and how dance had helped him. Simon admitted it was a very impulsive move jumping into line, but he didn't regret it. The freedom he had a taste of and getting to meet queens he admired, in the end, was worth getting caught. In the end, Berry claimed him as an honorary member as the rest agreed, wanting to teach him how to protect himself if he ever came back.

Before they parted ways, Simon had five new numbers in his phone and some wise wisdom scurrying around in his mind. He told them about Blue, and they almost squealed with how cute the situation was. They asked many questions about the mystery boy, gobbling up all they could.

"Give him time. He might be just as scared as you are Simon." Berry told him as they walked down the street.

"Yeah!" Bo agreed, linking their arms together. "And they might think you won't want to be with them if you knew who he was in person. He could be really shy and just as insecure as you are from being closeted. Don't rush it, okay?"

"Okay."

"And talk to your friends. The sooner, the better. They might surprise you in the end." Berry added, ruffling the mop he called hair. "Don't be too much of a stranger, okay? Make sure to text or call before you come out again. If you don't, I will find a way to talk to your parents in full on drag. I'll bring the whole group."

After making promise after promise, they left him right outside the 24/7 IHop, having to get back to work. He knew his way home and how to sneak back in, but the comment about his friends made his heart race. Maybe the queens were right. They did have more experience in life, after all. Simon settled his nerves and decided to call Nick first, know he had a car and a way to get Leah and Abby here with him.

Once that was over, all he had to do was play the waiting game, and hope for the best.


End file.
